


thick as thieves

by RigorMorton



Category: Romance - Fandom, Saw (Movies), chainshipping
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eventual Smut, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lawrence and Adam escape the clutches of Jigsaw, and become the best of friends. As they become closer, Lawrence developed a crush on his best friend, in spite of being straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided to change it up, and tell the tale of what happens when Lawrence falls in love first this time. Yes, there will be smut eventually.

Lawrence sat at the dinner table picking at his plate of roast beef. He loved roast beef, but hadn't had much of an appetite lately. 

Lawrence's home life wasn't so great. After him and Adam got out of that bathroom, they had to go back to their old lives.

Lawrence thought the awful experience would bring him and his wife closer. That was not the case. It had been two months since the ordeal and Lawrence and Alison had not made love since the night he came home from the hospital.

However, even though he and his wife had grown apart, he and Adam had become best of friends. Lawrence hung out at Adam's apartment, at least 3 times a week. They watched movies, drank beer, and sometimes went to a sports bar for drinks and sports. They were thick as thieves.

His new friendship really helped Lawrence cope with his shitty home life. It helped Adam a lot too. Adam had been kind of a loner lately and was very happy to have a buddy to pal around with and share thoughts with.

"Daddy? How come you're not eating? I thought roast beef was your favorite.... Said Diana.

" Your mom's pot roast is my favorite, sweetie. I'm just not very hungry tonight" said Lawrence as he patted the seven year old on the head. Diana giggled.

Lawrence was supposed to go to Adam's after dinner and he couldn't wait. Maybe being around his best friend would bring his appetite back. They could go to a late night diner or something. That sounded really nice actually.

"Well, I guess I better head over to Adam's" said Lawrence, standing up from his chair to take his plate to the kitchen. He walked over to the sink where Alison was washing dishes. Alison grabbed the plate out of Lawrence's hands, annoyed that he barely touched his plate.

Lawrence noticed that she was upset, but he didn't care to stick around and have a long conversation about it. He just pretended not to notice, and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll be back in a bit" he said.

"Have fun" Alison said in a huff.

It's not that Lawrence was cold or uncaring. He just didn't feel very wanted or appreciated lately. Maybe if Alison put fowarth some effort, Lawrence would too.

***************************************************

Adam sat on his ugly, old, dark grey couch, sipping a beer and waiting for his buddy. He was bored flipping through the channels on his TV and had no idea what they would watch when Lawrence got there. "Eh, we'll find something to do" Adam thought.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Adam got up from the couch quickly, anxious to see Lawrence. Adam opened the door and saw the blonde older man standing there smiling, holding his cherry wood cane.

"Come on in man" said Adam, holding the door open for Lawrence.

The two men, couldn't have been more different. What an odd pair they were. Adam only 26, adventurous, reckless, smoked cigarettes, smoked pot from time to time, played video games for hours at a time. Completely different from the 40 year old, organized, predictable, doctor. If they had never been locked in that bathroom together, they would have never been friends.

Lawrence hobbled over to the grungy old couch and plopped himself down.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight? Asked Lawrence.

" I don't know man. I've been channel surfing for an hour" nothing on. You want a beer?" Asked Adam.

Lawrence gave Adam a funny look. "You already know the answer to that question" said Lawrence.

Adam smiled, and walked over to the fridge. He opened it up, grabbed a Bud Ice, and popped the cap off for his buddy. Adam walked over to the couch and sat right next to Lawrence while handing him his beer. Lawrence loved it, that Adam always sat next to him. He didn't know why he loved it, but he just did. 

Lawrence reached over and squeezed the back of Adam's neck and gave him a quick pat. "You doing alright, lately Adam?" Asked Lawrence.

Adam nodded his head, looking at Lawrence. "Yeah, I suppose I've been pretty good. How bout you? Are things any better at home?" Adam asked, appearing concerned.

Lawrence put his head down and shook it. "No. Not really" kind of sulking.

"Still haven't gotten any huh?" Adam asked jokingly.

Lawrence had just taken a sip of his beer and some squirted out of his mouth as he laughed at Adam's remark.

"No" Lawrence said, still trying to catch his breath.

" Sorry about that man" said Adam, giving Lawrence a friendly pat on the back.

"Oh yeah? How's your sex life Adam?" Lawrence snarked.

"Non existent" Adam said grinning, and took a big sip of his beer.

Lawrence reached up and toussled Adam's dark hair, playfuly. The younger man tried to duck away quickly scrunching his face.

"What am I twelve?" Asked Adam, giggling.

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to" said Lawrence teasingly.

"Shut up old man" Adam said, grinning.

"Old man? I'm only 40, you little piss ant." Lawrence said, shaking his head. 

Adam is laughing and really enjoying the company. He watched Lawrence smirking and sipping his beer. He was always happier with Lawrence around. He didn't know what his life would be without his older companion.

Lawrence felt the exact same way, and he would catch himself staring at the younger man sometimes. Adam was so adorable. He was kind of a small guy. Small frame and around 5'9". He had boyish good looks, and Lawrence couldn't help himself.

Adam caught Lawrence staring sometimes and just pretended not to notice. It didn't really bother him. He caught himself staring back at the handsome, blonde, blue eyed man from time to time. He didn't know why he did that. He tried to just shrug it off, like it was normal.

The two both looked at each other for a moment. It was a bit awkward, but neither one immediately turned away. They just both smiled at each other, and looked down awkwardly, at their beers.

"Well, let's see if we can find something decent to watch" said Adam, flipping through the channels again. Finally he came across a CSI marathon, and the two just looked at each other with mutual agreement. 

Adam lifted his legs up underneath him to get comfortable, and the two spent the next three hours glued to the tv screen, before Lawrence realized how late it was.

"Oh shit, it's midnight. I better get home. Alison will be pissed" said Lawrence, hurrying to get up off the couch. Adam hopped up real quick, and helped Lawrence up from the couch.

Lawrence was still getting used to his prothstetic foot. He was doing pretty well with it, but still struggled sometimes. 

"I'll walk you down" said Adam cheerfuly.

"No, no. I've got it" Lawrence said. He grabbed his cane and headed for the door. 

Adam got up and rushed to open the door for his friend.

"When ya coming back?" Adam asked, nervously, hands in pockets.

"Possibly tomorrow. I'll call you." Said Lawrence.

"Sounds good" said Adam smiling.

Lawrence pulled Adam to him and the two men shared a big hug before Lawrence went out the door.


	2. Don't Need Nothin But A Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam gets the uptight doctor to lighten up, and do something he hasn't done since college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam is becoming a bad influence. I love it XD

Lawrence lay awake in his bed, the bright sun shining in the handsome doctor's face. It was nine in the morning and Lawrence was still not quite ready to get up.

Lawrence hadn't gone back to work yet, so he was finally getting to wake up to sunshine as opposed to pitch black from going to work at six every morning. Lawrence thought it would be best to really take the time to recover, mentally, as well as physically.

Lawrence lie flat on his stomack, arms around his pillow, hugging it. He couldn't stop thinking about Adam. His smart ass wit, messy hair, the scent of his body wash, or maybe his deodorant. Lawrence couldn't figure out which one, possibly both.. He just knew it smelled good.

Lawrence was slowly starting to come to terms with the fact that he had a crush on Adam. In his heart he knows, he's had a crush on the younger man since they started engaging in conversation, down in the bathroom. He's just been in denial. After all Lawrence was not gay. He never once thought of a man in that way. Not once...until now of course. 

"Larry... You're still in bed?" Asked Alison, sounding annoyed. 

"Why not? I don't have to go to work. What's wrong with getting some extra sleep? Lawrence mumbled, face still in pillow.

" I get up early to get our daughter to school, five days a week. It would be nice if you'd offer to do it from time to time. I know you hear the alarm going off every morning " said Alison, as she stormed out of the room.

 

"Yeah, well I woke up at five am every morning for twelve years to provide for us, you fucking shrew" Lawrence mumbled under his breath, knowing his wife wouldn't hear him.

Lawrence grunted and sat up in his bed, stretched, and hobbled over to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, put on some deodorant, ran a comb through his blonde hair, and made his way to the closet.

Lawrence wanted to get out of the house. It would just be him and Alison alone together all day, since Diana was at school, and Lawrence was not having that.

He rummaged through his large, walk in closet and finally decided on his burgandy dress shirt, and black slacks. Lawrence was always well dressed, and always looked like he was going out some place fancy. Pretty much the opposite of Adam. Yet the two men got along swimmingly. They were definitely the exceptions to the birds of a feather, rule.

"Where are you going?" Asked Alison, when she saw Lawrence all dressed up.

"Out" Lawrence replied sharply. 

He grabbed his cane and keys, and headed for the door, walking right past his pouting wife, arms crossed in front of her. Lawrence smirked a little as he walked out into the hallway.

Lawrence opened up his flip phone and dialed Adam to see if he was awake. He made his way down the elevator, waiting for his buddy to answer.

"Hello" Adam answered sounding half asleep.

"Ooh I woke you. I'm sorry Adam. I needed to get out of the house and thought if you were awake, we could go out to breakfast...." Said Lawrence nervously.

" Um... Yeah. That would be good, but come by my apartment first. I have something to show you." Said Adam.

"Alright, I'll be there in about twenty minutes. Said Lawrence, curious as to what Adam was talking about. He hung up the phone and hopped in his car.

*********************************************

Lawrence knocked on Adam's door excited to see the younger man that he thought about, non stop. Adam opened the door and Lawrence smiled at the sight of the oh so cute, younger man.

" Morning" Lawrence said cheerfuly.

"Ugh, it's too early" Adam said, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh to be in my twenties again, when ten am was considered the crack of dawn" said Lawrence, smiling and shaking his head.

"Shut up old man" Adam said, and flipped Lawrence the bird.

"Forty is not old" said Lawrence. He wasn't really offended because he knew Adam was just messing with him, but he had to give Adam a hard time in return.

"Prove it" said Adam as he flicked something at Lawrence. Lawrence picked it up and saw it was a joint. A very nicely rolled joint.

" Pot?" Lawrence replied looking shocked.

"Yeah, you're not really helping your case, old man. Yes, it's a joint. Don't even tell me, you've never smoked pot before Larry" said Adam, scoffing.

"Of course I have, but not since college" replied Lawrence.

"Well spark it up" said Adam, enthusiastically.

" I can't smoke this with you" said Lawrence

"Why the fuck not? You're not even working. It's not like you're going to get piss tested or anything. Lighten up Lawrence. Have some fun. Life is short, sometimes you just gotta say..what the fuck" said Adam.

Lawrence looked down at the joint, and looked up at Adam, eyebrows raised. Adam tossed a red Bic to Lawrence. Lawrence shrugged as if to say "Eh, what the hell" and he put the joint up to his lips and sparked it up. Lawrence took a nice, big hit and held it in for as long as he could before exhaling a cloud of smoke.

Adam grinned ear to ear watching the older man get high for the first time in almost twenty years.

"Northern lights baby" Adam said grinning.

" Yeah, that's some good shit" Lawrence said a bit choked up. He passed the joint to Adam, and Adam was happy to take a nice, big puff also.

Adam exhaled and coughed heavily. "I have just the soundtrack for this. Follow me" said Adam. He headed for his bedroom and Lawrence followed. Adam went over to his stereo and popped in a CD. 

Lawrence started to smile as he recognised the familiar chord. Mmmm, mmmm, mmm... "Momma take this badge off of me" heard Adam and Lawrence as they both smiled at the sound of the great Bob Dylan's voice. 

"You just got cooler" said Lawrence, laughing.

"Yeah, ditto" said Adam, smiling ear to ear.

Adam lay down flat on his back in his bed, and Lawrence put down his cane and joined Adam.

" knock , knock, knockin, on heaven's door" Lawrence and Adam heard, both staring up at the ceiling, passing the joint back and fowarth, laughing, and just thinking about life. 

"This was the perfect song for this" said Lawrence.

"I know" Adam said.

The two just shared a look, and just smiled at each other, enjoying the music, the high, and most of all... Each other's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stat tuned! There will be more, and the smut is coming, I promise.


	3. A Step Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawrence And Adam continue their day after getting high together. Lawrence becomes a little braver, and shows Adam affection, and much to his surprise... Adam returns it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to heat up XD

Lawrence and Adam get off the elevator in Adam's apartment building. The two are laughing and giggling like middle schoolers. They were still high after smoking that joint. They had gone out to breakfast afterwards, and created quite a scene. They certainly gave their waitress a giggle or two. Especially because Lawrence does not look like your typical stoner. He looks like a stiff. A yuppie, if you will. Adam on the other hand was quite believable as a stoner. The two always drew attention to themselves, by how opposite they were of each other. 

"Oh my God. That was so good. I'm stuffed beyond belief" Lawrence says, while patting his small, but existing gut.

"Aren't you glad you smoked with me first? We tore that buffet up" said Adam, not able to keep a straight face.

Adam put his key in the door and the two men went inside. Lawrence plopped down on Adam's couch, flat on his back, hands on his stomach. He was still laughing just a little and couldn't believe how liberated he felt. He felt like thirteen year old boy hanging out behind the school, smoking a cigarette for the first time.

Adam sat down on the floor, right in front of the couch Lawrence was laying on. Lawrence felt brave for some reason, and he threw his left arm around Adam's neck, pulled him to him, and squezzed just a little, giving him a sort of from behind neck hug. Then Adam did something that surprised Lawrence, and himself... He reached up, and wrapped his right hand around the older man's forearm and squeezed lightly.

The two just stayed like that for a few minutes while Adam was flipping through the channels on the TV. Lawrence was so shocked that Adam wasn't weirded out. That not only did Adam let him, but also returned the affection. Lawrence felt like there was hope that Adam might share the same feelings as he did. Lawrence smiled, and watched the boy flip through the channels, bored.

"You know what I really want to do right now?" Asked Adam.

Lawrence sat up on the couch quickly, eager to hear what his adorable crush, was going to say next.

"What?" Gulped Lawrence.

"Take a nap. I am so baked, and I was up way too early this morning, and being full to the brim isn't helping either. Are you tired too, Lawrence?" Asked Adam.

"Yes" replied the doc.

Adam jumped up off the floor and stretched his arm out to Lawrence. 

"Come on" said Adam tilting his head towards the bedroom.

Lawrence's eyes grew wide. "We're going to lay down in his bead together?" Lawrence thought.

Lawrence took Adam's hand and got up from the couch, looking confused. Adam walked to the bedroom that was only a few feet away and Lawrence followed. 

Adam jumped on the bed and put his arms behind his head.

Lawrence sat down on the bed, set his cane on the nightstand, and lie down next to the object of his affection. Neither one said a word to each other. 

Lawrence yawned and started to realize how tired he really was. He rolled over on his side, away from Adam, and just knew that today was going to be a great day. Possibly a step forward for him and Adam.

******************************************

Lawrence woke up to the sound of water running. He rubbed his eyes and sat up a little. He could see the bathroom was cracked open a little bit, and realized Adam was in the shower.

"How long were we asleep" Lawrence thought, scratching his head. He looks down at his watch, and sees it's two thirty p.m. "Hmm, two and a half hours...not bad" Lawrence mumbles to himself. 

Suddenly he hears the squeaky sound of the spout turning off and the shower curtain opening. Lawrence can't help but picture Adam naked at this point. Adam's cute boyish body all sopping wet and glistening. Adam running a towel all over places on his body Lawrence could only dream of touching. Lawrence took a deep breath, trying to clear his head and not get an erection. That would be hard to explain.

Adam walks out of the bathroom wearing only a towel around his small waist. He notices that Lawrence is awake and he shoots him a grin, on the way to his closet.

"Morning sunshine" says Adam, grinning wide.

Lawrence shook his head, laughing. "Very funny.

Adam decided to have a smoke before getting dressed. He grabbed his pants up from the floor, and went through the pockets, pulling a pack of Camel menthols out. He puts one in his sweet looking lips and lights it up, making the cutest face as he inhales. 

Lawrence finds himself staring again. He turns away quickly hoping Adam won't notice.

Adam walks over to the bed, and sits down right next to Lawrence still just wearing a towel. Lawrence gulps and can't help but look, just for a second. Lawrence can smell Adam's body wash, and he takes a deep breath, trying not to be obvious.

"Let's go to Blockbuster and get a movie for tonight, and try to make popcorn that tastes just like movie theater popcorn" said Adam, looking down at the older man.

"Yeah, that sounds great" said Lawrence smiling wide. He was glad to know that Adam wants to spend the whole day with him. He's glad to know he's not wearing out his welcome.

Adam got up and went into his closet, but didn't close the door all the way. It was cracked just enough that Lawrence could see a pretty good side view of Adam's naked body. He knew he should turn away out of respect but he just couldn't bring himself to. After all this was the only time he had ever appreciated seeing another man naked. 

He watched Adam pull up his boxers, and decided that was good enough, and he'd better quit while he was ahead. 

Adam came out wearing a blue plaid shirt and jeans. He looked really nice, and Lawrence smiled a bit at the sight of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned guys! There will be more.


	4. Here's Lookin At You Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawrence and Adam go to the video store to pick a movie together. Lawrence picks a classic, and Adam isn't too pleased. However, he changes his attitude after having watched it, and Lawrence makes a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a good one guys

Lawrence and Adam walked through the Blockbuster, carefully skimming through every option. Adam following the older man down the aisles, hands in his pockets. They went through the new section, the action section, the horror section, the drama section, and the comedy section. They still hadn't decided on anything.

"I've got it" Lawrence said excitedly. He walked over to the classics section, and skimmed through, dragging his index finger across the C's. "Aha" Lawrence said grinning as he pulled a DVD from the shelf. Lawrence quickly tossed it to Adam. Adam caught the DVD in both hands and looked down curiously at the selection. He looked up at Lawrence and scrunched his nose up.

"Casablanca?" Adam said, sounding totally unenthusiastic.

"It's a classic. It's timeless. You can't go your whole life, never having watched this film. I won't allow it" Lawrence said in a serious tone.

"Uh, yeah... I guess" Adam said shrugging his shoulders.

"Just trust me. It'll change your life" said Lawrence, winking at the young cutie pie standing before him.

"Fine" said Adam.

The pair walked up to the register. It was a monday night, so there wasn't any line. The place was dead as a door nail, actually. The cashier was a tall, thin young man. Probably in his late teens. Dark hair made into a fohawk, blue eyes. Pretty good looking, and if Lawrence were actually gay, he'd certainly be looking at this one. However, Lawrence was just a straight guy, who so happened to have a crush on another man.

"Find everything okay?" Asked the young man.

"Yes" Lawrence looked down at the young man's name tag. "Jordan. We found everything, just fine. Thank you" Lawrence said smiling.

Lawrence handed Jordan the DVD. Jordan looked down at it, and then looked at the two men. He smiled, nodded his head, and scanned it. 

"That'll be 3.95" said Jordan.

Lawrence handed the boy a five dollar bill and Jordan gave him his change. Lawrence held the door open for Adam, and the cashier watched them as they walked out the store.

"The cashier thinks we're couple" Adam said, smirking.

"What makes you think that?" Asked Lawrence, shooting Adam a confused look.

"Um, because we went to a video store together, and rented Casablanca.... Said Adam.

Lawrence smiled and shook his head. "You're paranoid" said the doctor.

Adam shrugged his shoulders and they both got into Lawrence's grey Mercedes. Lawrence started the car and they drove off.

"Let's make one more stop" Lawrence said, smiling.

"Where?" Asked Adam.

"You'll see" Lawrence said with that goofy grin of his, and for a second, without really thinking... he put his hand on Adam's left knee. 

Adam looked down at the hand on his knee and then quickly looked up at the older man. Adam didn't say a word though. He just looked at Lawrence.

Lawrence, suddenly realizing what he had just done, swiftly removed his hand and cleared his throat, nervously.

Suddenly Lawrence slowed down and pulled into a movie theater parking lot.

"We're going to the movies?" Adam said with confusion.

"No silly. We're just getting popcorn. We need the good stuff for this film" said Lawrence.

Lawrence parked and the two walked up to the box office. A young blonde with a ponytail greated the pair.

"Hello gentlemen. What can I do for you?" Asked the young girl.

"Well, we were hoping that we'd be able to go in just to get popcorn. I know it sounds strange, but I'm showing him Casablanca for the first time, and the stuff from the grocery store, just isn't the same" said Lawrence.

"That is very true" said the girl smiling.

" I could leave my friend here( as Lawrence looks at Adam), so you would know that we're not trying to scam you" suggested Lawrence.

" That's fine sir. Go on in" said the girl, smiling.

"Thank you" said Lawrence, and he walked inside.

Adam stayed behind with the girl, and flashed her an awkward smile.

"So you've never seen Casablanca, eh?" Asked the lovely blonde.

"Nope, never had the pleasure" Adam responded, fidgeting with his hands in his pockets.

"You're going to love it. It's a timeless classic" said the girl.

Suddenly Lawrence comes out holding a big bucket of popcorn. "Alright, we're all set now" said the grinning doctor.

"You two are so cute" said the blonde, smiling ear to ear.

Lawrence and Adam both looked at each other confused.

"What?" Asked Adam.

"Ya'll are a cute couple. You're very lucky to have such a handsome boyfriend to rent classic movies for you, and drive you to the theater just for the good popcorn" the young girl said cheerfuly, smiling up at both me.

Both men just stood there looking at each other, blushing just a bit.

Suddenly Adam smiles and throws his arm around Lawrence. 

"You're damn right I'm lucky. Did you hear that, babes? We're a cute couple" said Adam, grinning.

Lawrence's face was just flushed with red, and he just stood there under Adam's arm, eyes wide.

"Alright shcnookems... We better get going" said Adam. The two smiled and waved at the young lady, as she watched them walk back to their car.

Adam and Lawrence, burst out laughing when they reached the car, before getting inside.

"Thanks for the popcorn, handsome" Adam said with his hand on Lawrence's cheeck.

"Shut up" said Lawrence, red as a beet.

*************************************************

Moments later, in Adam's apartment, the two men opened a few cold ones and Adam popped the movie in the DVD player. Lawrence plopped down on the couch and just like last time, Adam sat down right next to him.

Lawrence watched Adam's face closely as he watched the movie. At first Adam seemed a little bored, but as the movie got further and further in, Adam became glued to the screen. Eyes wide, following every move the characters made, so eager to see what was going to happen next. 

Lawrence couldn't help but smile, watching the young man watch with such enthusiasm.

Finally when it gets to the end, and Bogey is saying goodbye to Ingrid Bergman, Adam wasn't even blinking. His nose was practically touching the tv screen. 

When the credits started rolling, Adam stands up in disbelief.

"What? That's it? They don't end up together? Says Adam, eyes wide with surprise and disappointment.

" Relax, it's only a movie" says Lawrence

"What a terrible ending" Adam pouted.

"It's a great ending. It's poetic. Sometimes it's better when a movie doesn't have a happy ending" said the doctor.

"I suppose... It was really good though. Thanks for showing it to me" Adam says, sitting back down next to the handsome doctor. Lawrence couldn't believe, just how cute Adam was in that moment. So upset over that movie. Lawrence leaned over and gave Adam a quick peck on the side of his neck. 

Adam turned around quickly, and looked up at Lawrence, very confused.

"Oh shit" Lawrence thought. "What have I done? Oh Hell, I might as well finish what I started" he thought. He leaned in, and put his lips on Adam's, ever so lightly, expecting Adam to swat him away immediately. Adam, however just sat there eyes closed, and just kind of let it happen. Although, he didn't open his mouth for Lawrence. Lawrence got the picture, and quickly pulled away.

"God, I'm sorry. I....Lawrence stuttered. "I just ruined our friendship forever. I'm such an idiot" Lawrence said, hanging his head low." I have to go" said Lawrence, sadly, and he stood up from the couch, grabbed his cane, and rushed for the door.

Adam, terrified Lawrence might never return, got up from the couch, and chased Lawrence. He poked his head out the door, and shouted out to Lawrence, who was waiting for the elevator. 

"Lawrence wait! I still want us to be friends! I need you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please stay tuned! It's just going to get better from here!


	5. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawrence finally tells Adam everything. How he's felt ever since the bathroom, and much to his surprise, Adam shares his feelings, but is terrified to act on them. Now Lawrence must help Adam to open his mind and accept the strange and scary circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, here comes a little bit of smut for ya. As promised.

"Lawrence, please come back! You don't have to leave! We need to talk about this!" Adam yells out to Lawrence.

Lawrence stops dead in his tracks in front of the elevator, looking down at his shoes. He feels so embarrassed and ashamed. Like a dirty old man, even though he's only forty.

"I can't stay Adam. I just can't. I'm too ashamed" Lawrence says, still hanging his head low.

" Ashamed of what? Expressing your feelings for someone you care about? For feeling lonely and reaching out to the only person that really gets you? There's nothing to be ashamed of. Stay" Adam said in a desperate plea.

Lawrence picks his head back up, and gulps. He can't believe how understanding Adam is being. Adam is normally such a punk ass, and Lawrence would expect him to be repulsed or maybe even laugh at him. But no, the young man just stood there in the doorway, just looking at Lawrence.

"I'm so sorry, I fucked things up. This is going to put such a strain on our friendship. There will always be this elephant in the room now. I just... I just... I've had the biggest crush on you, ever since the bathroom, and it's so confusing because... I'm not gay. I don't think of men like that...just you. I don't know what's going on" Lawrence says, sadly...voice breaking as the older man starts to tear up, and he still can't look at Adam. He just puts his hand over his face with his head down.

Adam immediately runs over to him, putting his arm around the doc.

"Lawrence, don't cry. I... I... I have feelings for you too, I just don't know what to do about it. I'm scared Lawrence. I'm not gay either, and this is strange. Come back inside. Stay" said Adam, circling his hand around Lawrence's back, trying to comfort the older man.

Lawrence picks his head up, sniffling, and wiping his tears away. Adam looking back at him, with genuine concern on his face.

"Okay" Lawrence says, and Adam walks Lawrence back into the apartment. Adam stands in front of Lawrence, and places his hands on either side of Lawrence's face...leans in... and lightly places his lips on the older man's. He kisses him lightly and leaves his mouth closed still. Lawrence doesn't mind. He's just happy to have any affection, from his cute as a button crush.

Adam pulls away and presses his lips together, looking confused and unsure. He grabs Lawrence by the hand and leads him to the bedroom. Adam lies down on his back, and pats the spot next to him for Lawrence to join him. Lawrence gulps and climbs on top of the younger man. 

Lawrence places his lips on Adam's and Adam wraps his arms around Lawrence's neck, embracing him. Lawrence smells good... Musky and manly. Lawrence's lips are soft, Adam decides to finally open his mouth, and let Lawrence's tongue inside. Lawrence takes full advantage, and shoves as much of his tongue as he can possibly fit, into the younger man's, warm, inviting mouth.

Adam starts to enjoy it. He hadn't had any sort of action in about four months, and he couldn't remember the last time, he'd been kissed by someone that actually cares about him. It was nice. Lawrence was warm and loving, and he tasted good....like popcorn and beer. 

Adam started grabbing onto Lawrence's hair, and both men were moaning and grunting in pleasure. Lawrence's hot mouth worked it's way down to Adam's neck..kissing, sucking, and licking, and Lawrence's hands were just all over the place, exploring every part of Adam's quivering body.

Lawrence started to undo Adam's pants, but Adam got cold feet.

"Wait... Lawrence... I don't think I'm ready for this yet. I mean....I want to, but I'd like to take it slow. You think we could just mess around a little? Maybe just some over the clothes stuff?" Asked Adam, nervously.

"Of course. I don't want you to do anything that you're uncomfortable with. I don't want to come out of this, feeling like I violated you. I want you to want to" Lawrence said.

"I do want to. I really do. I haven't felt the touch of someone that really cared about me, in so long, and it's so nice" said the younger man.

Lawrence smiled and started kissing Adam again. He was fully erect and Adam was fully aware. Adam's pants grew tighter, as he became aroused by the older man's warm touch.

"I think we should strip down to our underwear. Its getting pretty hot in here and my pants are a little tight right now" Adam said.

Lawrence smiled and chuckled a bit. "I agree" said Lawrence, unbuttoning his shirt. 

Adam unbuttoned his plaid shirt, undid his belt... And before they knew it, both men were in their boxers and socks.

Adam lay back down and Lawrence got back on top of him and the two were making out, rough and hard...groaning, moaning, pulling each others hair, and Lawrence lined up his groin with Adam's, and started dry humping him. Adam sighed and closed his eyes...Lawrence nibbling all over his neck. 

Adam opened his legs for Lawrence and put them around his waist. Lawrence thrust his groin over Adam's, rough and hard and it felt amazing, and Adam knew it would not be long before his boxers were wet and sticky with his essence. 

Lawrence started to feel his orgasm swelling up inside of him, and he let out a loud groan, and Adam felt the warm liquid seeping through Lawrence's boxers. 

Lawrence knew he had to keep going, because Adam had not finished yet. He was very sensitive, just having climaxed, but he kept thrusting anyways.

Adam was close, very close. He felt a little more tingly with each thrust of Lawrence's, and before he knew it, he was cumming as well.

Lawrence could feel the wetness from Adam's orgasm, against his groin, and he had never been more turned on in his life. He collapsed on top of the younger man and lay his head on Adam's chest.

Adam ran his fingers through the older man's hair, and the two just lie there, panting...unable to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better smut next time XD! Stay tuned!


	6. I Think I'm Going Out Of My Head...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawrence and Adam can't stop thinking about each other, and what happened between them last night. Lawrence wants so desperately to take things to the next level, but Adam is hesitant, even though he has feelings for Doc Lawrence, that he can't quite explain.

Lawrence slowly opened the door to the apartment that he shared with his wife and daughter, and tried to walk as quietly to his bedroom as possible. It was only nine p.m. but he was hoping Alison was already asleep, and wouldn't have to deal with any drama. He treaded lightly down the hall as best he could with his cane. The bedroom door was cracked just a little and all he could hear was the sound of the ceiling fan. He thought he must be in the clear, so he pushed the door open, but much to his chagrin... Alison was sitting up in bed, in the dark...awake.

"Seriously Larry? You had to take off all, damn day?" His wife asked angrily.

"Oh Jesus, Aly It's only nine. It's no big deal" Lawrence said 

"But you left at nine this morning. What the hell have you been doing all day?" Alison sounding angry.

"I was at Adam's. We just hung out, doing guy stuff. He's my only true friend, and the only other person that really understands what I've been through" Lawrence said.

" I'm glad you have such a good friend, Larry... But I need some help around here. You can't be taking off to your buddy's all the time, and leaving me to raise our daughter. When you go back to work, you'll never be around. It would be nice if you could at least be around now" Huffed his obviously, irritated wife. 

"Alright, I won't step foot out of this apartment tomorrow. I'll be here all damn day" Lawrence said, shaking his head.

"Damn straight you will, because I'm going out all day tomorrow. I'll go see my mom, and you can watch Diana after school, and hold down the fort for once" said Aly.

"That's fine with me" said Lawrence.

Lawrence got undressed and decided to hit the sack early. He was feeling exhausted, and also very satisfied. It was the first time in two months that someone besides himself had made him cum. He forgot how nice it was. His eyes grew heavy, and he curled up on his bed next to his frigid wife, smiling just a bit..and slowly drifted off.

**************************************************

Lawrence walk around his quiet apartment in nothing but his boxers and T-shirt. It was ten a.m. and Aly was at her mom's and Diana was at school. He had the whole place to himself for once. It was nice, but all he could really think about was how desperately he wanted to see Adam. He knew he couldn't go to Adam's tonight...not only to avoid suspicion, but also because he promised Aly.

"Suddenly the phone rings, and Lawrence hobbles over to answer it.

" Hello" says Lawrence.

" Hey. What are you doing right now? Do you want to come over?" Asked a familiar voice.... It was Adam, and Lawrence couldn't be more thrilled.

"Hey!" Lawrence said with great enthusiasm. "I can't really come over today. I had a fight with Aly, and promised her I'd stay home all day so she could visit her mom. Why don't you come over here. It's just me" Lawrence said.

"Okay...yeah, I could do that. Right now?" Adam asked, hopeful that Lawrence would say yes.

"Yes, right now" Lawrence said, leaning his head against the wall, playing with the phone wire...smiling.

"Okay. I can be there in about forty five minutes" Adam said.

"Excellent, I'll see you soon" said Lawrence.

He hung up the phone, smiling wide, and headed straight for the bathroom to have a shower.

******************************************  
About an hour later, Lawrence heard a knock at his door, and walked as fast as he possibly could to greet his crush. Lawrence opened the door, and standing in front of him was the cutest young man his blue eyes, had ever laid eyes on. Adam was wearing grey, button up shirt, with the first three buttons undone, so you could see his white T-shirt peeking out, and a pair of faded jeans. He looked really good.

Lawrence grabbed him by his shirt, pulled him in the apartment, and planted a big, wet, sloppy kiss on the younger man.

He almost knocked Adam to the ground with his aggressiveness. Adam stumbled back a bit, but caught his balance, and grabbed tightly onto Lawrence's shirt, and swirled his tongue together with Lawrence's.

The two broke apart, panting and looking at each other lustfully. 

"Lawrence, I'm still not ready to go all the way... Is that alright" asked the timid young man.

Lawrence smiled, and brushed Adam's hair out of his face and said "Yes, of course. That's fine.

Lawrence grabbed Adam's hand and lead him to the bedroom. Adam followed eagerly behind the older man. Lawrence kicked the bedroom door shut, and pulled off his T-shirt. Adam started tearing his own clothes off, and the two found themselves, standing in their boxers, once again.

Lawrence pulled Adam to him, and threw himself down on the bed pulling Adam on top of him. Adam shoving his tongue deep into Lawrence's, more than willing mouth, practically scraping the doctor's tonsils with it.

He sat up on top of Lawrence, straddling him and looking into his eyes. Lawrence ran his fingertips up and down Adams lean chest and stomach..his hands finally settling on Adam's hips. 

Adam was a small guy with a tiny waist, one might say..boney. Lawrence did not mind. He thought Adam's small frame was part of what made him so damn adorable.

Adam resting his groin on top of Lawrence's, got both men aroused pretty quickly.

" Adam..." Said Lawrence, kind of nervous.

"Yes" said Adam, gazing into the older man's face.

"I really want to play with your butt" said Lawrence, chuckling softly.

Adam laughed and shook his head. "I guess I'd be okay with that" said Adam, aroused, but unsure at the same time.

He leaned down and kissed the doctor, rough and passionate, and Lawrence put his hands down the back of Adam's boxers, squeezing both Adam's butt cheeks vigorously. He slid one hand in between them and stroked it up and down along the inside of the younger man's crack.

Adam moaned softly, tongue still half way down the doctors throat. 

Lawrence slid his hand down a little further and began kneading Adam's perineum. Adam gasped and closed his eyes, enjoying the good doctors warm hands, massaging the very sensitive area.

The two were like scared, teenage virgins... Just rolling around, making out...exploring each others bodies. Surprisingly it was enough for both of them for now. Adam wanted to make love, but was terrified, and Lawrence was just so damn happy to feel the warm touch of another human being. 

They both just rolled around in the big bed, rustling the expensive sheets, sweating, grunting, feeling each other up, and bumping and grinding, until they were satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, will be much more rewarding... I promise. I will finally deliver, after being a total tease XD


	7. The Juice Is Worth The Squeeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam's lust for Lawrence gets the better of him, and he decides he can't wait any longer. He calls Lawrence to come over, at an inconvenient time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this chapter is worth the wait. Sorry to be such a tease, but I wanted this story to be a slow burn. Enjoy!

Lawrence lie awake in his bed next to his wife...tossing and turning, unable to sleep. He just kept thinking about his sexy, morning encounter with the biggest crush of his life. He couldn't believe he'd had a sexual release with someone other than himself, twice in one week. 

In spite of being gratified just thirteen hours earlier... He still wanted more...so much more. He couldn't even think about the cute, younger man without getting a little aroused. He wanted to do all kinds of ungodly things to the boy. There wasn't a single spot on Adam's body, that Lawrence wouldn't kiss. Nothing about that young man repulsed him. Hell, Lawrence would probably drink Adam's bathwater, if he asked him to.

Lawrence started to get hard, just thinking about it. He didn't know when Adam was finally going to let him fuck him, but he was really just happy, being around him. He got an emotional high from the hot headed little punk. Adam made him feel alive in a way, that nobody else could. Lawrence didn't think he was going to get a decent night's sleep again, until he's had his beastly way with the younger man.

" Suddenly the phone rang, and startled Lawrence so bad, he almost fell out of bed. He rushed to grab it before it could ring again and wake up his wife. 

"Hello" said Lawrence, as quietly as possible, watching Alison carefully as she rolled over.

"Hey, it's Adam. Could you come over?" Asked Adam.

"Adam it's one a.m. This can't wait till tomorrow? What am I supposed to tell Alison?" Whispered the doctor.

"Tell her I'm drunk and need a ride home or something. Figure it out and get over here. I'm ready and I want it now. I may lose my nerve by tomorrow" Adam said.

"What brought this on? I had you half naked in my bed earlier. If you didn't want it then...than why now?" Asked Lawrence, watching his wife very closely.

"I'm not sure actually. All I know is that ever since I left your apartment this morning, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you...and I also kind of regret not letting you have sex with me then. I was lying here with my hand down my boxers thinking about you, and then I thought maybe I should save it for you. That's why I'm calling" Adam said.

Lawrence's eyes were practically bugging out of his head, imagining Adam, masturbating while thinking of him. Lawrence wasn't sure if anyone had ever done that with him in mind. 

" Well the offer's on the table for the next half hour. If you want to come over and take care of me, you better get moving" said Adam, and he hung up the phone.

Lawrence gulped and flew out of bed to get himself dressed. He threw a pair of jeans and a multi colored button up shirt on, ran into the bathroom, and brushed his teeth. He wrote a note on a post it, and put it on his pillow. He figured that was smarter than waking Alison up. The note read: Had to go get Adam from the bar. Be back soon.

Lawrence grabbed his cane, and flew out the door, as fast a cripple possibly could.

*************************************************

Lawrence stood in front of Adam's door, butterflies in his stomach, checking his watch to make sure his window of opportunity was still open. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He had never been more nervous, or excited. He was optomistic, that this night was going to be very pleasurable for both of them..well at least he was going to try his best to make sure it was.

Lawrence hears foot steps heading toward the door. He straightens up, and clears his throat. The door opens and there stands Adam, in nothing but his boxers, grinning at the doctor.

"I knew you'd come" Adam said, bringing himself closer to Lawrence... Pressing his chest up against the older man's and circling Lawrence's lips with the tip of his tongue.

Lawrence didn't know what had gotten into Adam, and he didn't care. He had to have him now. The buldge growing in his pants was aching for Adam. Lawrence could tell by looking at Adam, that he was having the same problem. Adam was pitching a tent in his cute little boxers and there was no sweeter sight for Lawrence.

Adam took off running to his bedroom, and Lawrence hobbled behind him, as fast as he could. Adam jumped on his bed and lie down on his back. 

"Why are you still dressed?" Adam asked the doctor.

"Lawrence grinned and scrambled out of his shirt and pants, at almost super speed, and plopped down on the bed, and crawled on top of his man crush. He began kissing Adam, rough and hard, almost crushing the younger mans lips with his. Adam felt like he was being mouth fucked by the doctor. He certainly didn't mind. He grabbed onto Lawrence's hair and moaned as the doctor massaged his tongue with his.

Lawrence began moving his mouth further down, kissing, nipping, biting, and licking Adam's salty flesh, hungrily. All down his neck, collarbone, shoulders and chest. Adam closed his eyes and moaned with pleasure. Adam never felt more desired in his life than he did at this very moment. 

Lawrence made his way down to Adam's stomach and started dipping his lustful tongue into Adam's bellybutton. Adam shuddered and his boxers grew even tighter, and he felt like he was losing control of himself. Nobody had ever made him feel this good, and he could not wait any longer.

" Fuck me. Fuck me now. I need you inside me, like...yesterday " said Adam, eagerly.

Lawrence nodded his head, and slipped out of his boxers. Adam yanked his own off, and tossed them to the floor. Adam reached into his dresser drawer and threw a bottle of lube at Lawrence. Lawrence caught it and poured some of it on his right hand.

"Lie down on your side" whispered the doctor.

Adam complied and lie down on his left side. Lawrence lie down behind him, kissing the back of Adam's neck, softly. Lawrence reached down, in between Adam's cheeks and rimmed his tight opening with the tip of his middle finger, trying to relax Adam's anus for penetration. Adam groaned and moaned softly enjoying the older man's soft, loving touch.

Lawrence slowly inserted his finger into Adam and swirled it around. Adam was tight around Lawrence's finger, so Lawrence could only imagine what Adam was going to feel like around his much larger appendage.

"How does that feel? Lawrence asked, whispering into Adam's ear. 

" Amazing. I'm ready for all of you" Adam said, quivering beneath Lawrence.

Lawrence grabbed the bottle of lube, and poured it liberaly all over his raging erection. He inched a little closer to Adam, and threw his right leg up over Adam's legs.He slid himself between Adam's butt cheeks, and circled the tip around Adam's opening. Adam shuddered with anticipation, yearning to feel the doctor filling his rectum.

"Go ahead. Please, put it inside me, Lawrence" mumbled Adam.

"As you wish" whispered Lawrence, and he pushed himself in slowly, feeling the resistance of Adam's tight oraphace. He had just the tip in so far, and Adam was whimpering and fluttering beneath him. With his left arm under Adam's neck and his right over Adam's hip, he pushed a little more and fully entered the younger man. 

The tight ring of muscle surrounded and squeezed all of Lawrence's eight inch prick. It almost felt velvety, like a tight circle of warm flesh, scraping down the sides of his shaft, as he thrust in and out of Adam, gently and very slow.

Adam squeezed his eyes closed tightly and held a firm grip onto Lawrence's left arm. 

Lawrence could tell that it was a bit painful for Adam, this being his first time and all. He thrust very slowly, taking his time...smothering the back of Adam's neck with sweet, loving kisses...running his warm fingertips all down the side of Adam's body, tenderly.... Trying to relax and comfort the kid.

Lawrence's technique seemed to work because the fluttering of his recipient, had subsided. Adam's body relaxed and he reached around and grabbed Lawrence's blonde hair with his right hand, as the doctor continued to pump, in and out of him.

"It feels good now. It doesn't hurt anymore. You can go a little faster if you'd like" said Adam, weakly.

Lawrence sped up just a bit, but he didn't want to cum too quickly, now that Adam was starting to enjoy it. It was actually a miricle he lasted this long. Adam was just so gorgeous and delicious. Lawrence had never been more turned on in his life...watching himself disappear into Adam's sweet, tight little ass. 

Hearing Adam moan and pant. Knowing that he liked it. Knowing that he felt so good inside of him. Lawrence couldn't take it. He felt electricity as his orgasm, rose up from his sack, and began to shoot up from his member, and pump out all up inside Adam's anus. It was so tight in there, that Lawrence could feel his own cum, trickle back down along the sides of his shaft. 

Lawrence was unable to move for a few seconds. He'd just had the most powerful climax of his life and it took his breath away. 

He pulled himself together long enough to slowly back out of Adam. Adam groaned and slipped Lawrence's fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them with pleasure and enthusiasm, and if Lawrence hadn't just shot his load up the poor boys rectum, he would be rock hard from this.

Lawrence, taking notice that Adam had not finished... Got up and pushed Adam down on his back. He crawled on top of the adorable young man, and forced Adam's legs apart with his knees. 

He nestled down in between Adam's legs, held Adam's seven inch shaft in his hand, and started running his tongue, all up and down it. He lightly kissed the tip, teasing Adam just a bit. He circled his tongue all along the head and even dipped the sharp tip of his tongue into the urethra. 

Adam grabbed onto the back of Lawrence's hair and his eyes rolled back into his head. Lawrence finally put his lips around Adam and slid them down, taking as much of Adam in as he could. He bobbed his head up and down as quickly as he could without scraping the younger man with his teeth. 

He must've been doing something right because Adam was having a damn near conniption. Adam was moaning like a porn star, and his left leg was twitching like he was having a seizure.

Lawrence thought that this might be gross, but he was incredibly turned on, having the beautiful young man in his mouth. Lawrence's hollowing cheeks sucking away at Adam's rock hard erection.

It was just too good, and Lawrence moaned as he felt Adam start to convulse and warm liquid suddenly began to fill his cheeks. He didn't stop until the liquid stopped coming, and Lawrence swallowed it with no hesitation, and when he released his grip on the younger man, he licked the remaining essence off his lips, and lay his head down on Adam's stomach. Both men out of breath, tingly from head to toe, unable to move.


	8. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawrence accidentally spent the whole night at Adam's and now he has to face Alison.

Lawrence pulls up to his apartment building and turns off the ignition. He's dreading going inside because his wife is probably fuming. Just moments ago he was waking up next to his biggest crush, in the history of crushes….The crush he had finally made love to merely six hours prior. Moments ago he was practically jumping out of bed, scrambling to get dressed while Adam just watched, giggling. He accidentally fell asleep at Adam's and stayed the whole night. He didn't know how he was going to explain this to Alison. 

"Oh gee, sorry babe. Adam and I wore ourselves out with our passionate lovemaking. So sorry. It won't happen again" Lawrence thought to himself, his face planted in the steering wheel.

If Adam was a female, Lawrence would be completely screwed. However since he's a guy, and Lawrence's best friend, Lawrence figures he stands a chance in hell of getting out of this unscathed. Then a thought hits him like a ton of bricks.

"What if she thinks that going to Adam's was just a front? That I was really going to see a lady friend…. Shit" Lawrence thought. He closed his eyes, let out a sigh and got out of the car. 

As he made his way up the elevator, he kept going over what he was going to say to her, in his head. The butterflies in his stomach growing larger with each floor he passed. When the doors finally opened on his floor, Lawrence felt a lump in his throat. He swallowed hard, walked up to his door and put the key in.

He opened the door, ever so slowly and crept inside, shutting the door behind him like a teenage girl that spent the night at her boyfriend's for the first time. So far, no sign of his wife. 

He crept towards the kitchen hoping to at least be able to get in a few swigs of the vodka he kept in the freezer.

"Really, Larry?" Shouted Alison. She seemed to have come out of nowhere, and she startled Lawrence so badly he almost fell over.

"Jesus, Ali! You scared the shit out of me" said Lawrence, holding his hand up to his chest.

"I scared the shit out of you? Really? I've been worried sick" shrilled Alison, pointing her finger viciously at Lawrence.

"Didn't you get my note?" Lawrence asked.

"Yes, I got your stupid note. This note doesn't mean shit. It said you had to pick up Adam. It didn't say anything about you making it back okay. You could have called!" Alison yelled.

"I didn't mean to stay the whole night. I fell asleep… I'm sorry" pleaded Lawrence.

"I don't fucking care! I don't even want to talk to you right now" Alison shouted. She shot Lawrence a dirty look and huffed past him, towards their bedroom.

"Ali, come on…. I promise it won't happen again" said Lawrence.

"You're damn right it won't" Alison shouted from their bedroom closet.

Lawrence walked into their bedroom and saw Alison changing out of her pajamas, and into a skirt and blouse.

"Where are you going?" Asked Lawrence.

"Out" Alison snarked. She slipped her pumps on, grabbed her purse and slammed the door, leaving Lawrence just standing there wondering what just happened.

He wanted to leave and go running back to Adam's, but if Alison wasn't gone very long, than she would be even more mad that Lawrence left again. He didn't want to rock the boat, so he sat down and took off his shoes and decided to fix himself a drink. 

He was going to go for the vodka, but decided to bring out the scotch instead. It was only nine in the morning, but that did not deter Lawrence. After all, he had just cheated on his wife with his best friend, who so happened to be a guy, even though he was straight. He was confused, and frustrated. He needed that drink, and he kind of wished Adam was there with another joint. He could definitely use some of that.

As Lawrence raised the glass to his lips, the phone rang, and Lawrence jumped up to answer it, in hopes that it was his crush.

"Hello?" Said Lawrence.

"Hey, it's Adam… I just had to call and see if everything was okay with you. I'm sorry if I was laughing about it this morning, but you look so damn cute when you're panicking."

Lawrence smiled and chuckled just a little. "Everything is okay I guess. Alison is mad because I made her worry, but she's not packing her bags or anything. Thanks for asking. How are you doing? We didn't get a chance to talk at all about last night…. Are you feeling okay about what happened?"

"Yeah, I am actually" said Adam. Lawrence couldn't see Adam, but he somehow knew that he was smiling, and probably running his fingers through his dark hair too.

"Good. I'm glad… I was a little worried that I pressured you, or something" Lawrence said, nervously.

"No" Adam chuckled. It was me that called you over here in the middle of the night."

"I know, but it was me that made the first move, and I'm fourteen years older than you. We were both lonely and…. I guess I feel that because I'm the older, wiser one, that maybe I took advantage of you or something… I don't know" said Lawrence, shaking his head.

"I'm twenty six, Lawrence… not eighteen. I may be younger but I'm still a grown man, and I don't regret a thing. It was…. Pretty great actually" said Adam, enthusiastically.

Lawrence smiled wide at hearing Adam say that. "Yeah…" Lawrence let out a sigh. "It was. Listen it might be several days before I can come over again. I have to let things cool down at home. I just didn't want you to think that I got what I wanted and now I'm going to ditch you. I just don't want to rock the boat at home… that's all.

"I know. I wouldn't think that, and I understand. Don't be a stranger though, okay. Call me, or email me" said Adam.

"I will, I promise. I'll see you when I see you" said Lawrence.

"Okay. Talk to you soon" Adam said.

Lawrence hung up the phone and took a big swig of his single, malt scotch. He was grinning and wondering how long it would be till he could see the younger man again. 

He sat down at his desk with his drink and pondered for a moment. He wasn't really sure what was going to happen now. He was in a rocky marriage with a woman he had been with for thirteen years…who he also shared a child with, and he was falling in love with his best friend. It was quite the dilemma.

He kept swigging down that scotch the more he thought about it. Alison wasn't working either, and she would certainly take full advantage of the alimony, if Lawrence dared to leave her…. But he can't just stay with her, so he doesn't have to pay it. That's not a good enough reason to stay married to someone.

Lawrence took another swig and bit down on an ice cube. He realized that he was kind of being silly. His affair with Adam had just started and might not actually go anywhere. Maybe they'll just have a nice little fling and neither one will get too emotionally involved. Maybe they'll just have some really amazing sex for a little while, and then Adam will meet a girl, they'll go back to just being friends, and their lives will go back to normal.

Lawrence knew in his heart that none of that was true….that they were both probably going to fall in love and that Adam might pressure him to leave his wife. Possibly even behave like your typical scorned lover and tell Alison about the affair to spite Lawrence for not choosing him. All kinds of things could go wrong, but Lawrence pushed those thoughts away, and told himself that everything would work out just fine….foolish Lawrence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned! More smut coming 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed. There will be more. I promise! Stay tuned! I'll post some more tomorrow and the smut is coming soon.


End file.
